


Phoenix

by MJRoX



Series: Souls of Fire and Ice [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Becoming an Alpha, But there will be in future instalments, Creatures, Fire and Ice, M/M, Mages, Omegaverse, Original Story - Freeform, Presentation, There’s no smut cause they’re like nine and ten, but there will be more oneshots and stuff with the characters, first original work in a while, i dunno what I’ll do with this universe, this isn’t very good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26644939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJRoX/pseuds/MJRoX
Summary: Conrad presents as an alpha, but something strange happens. Luckily Rowan is there to help.
Relationships: Rowan/Conrad, male oc/male oc
Series: Souls of Fire and Ice [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938508
Kudos: 3





	Phoenix

Rowan fell towards the earth, a burning sensation travelling through his body. The fire wasn’t his, he wasn’t due to present until the next year, so it must have been theirs. His father arrived quickly, lifting him from the ground and carrying him into the castle. Part of him wanted to ask why, the other wanted to crawl into a hole and die. They’d told him this would happen, but that didn’t mean he was prepared.

He closed his eyes, as if shutting them and curling in on himself would lessen the pain. It didn’t, but now he could see the flames. They where beautiful, their centres tinged red fading into an orange and then yellow in a gradient like shading, their outline glimmering like gold. Everything else faded away, leaving Rowan to his dream like state as the flames licked his skin.

~~~  
The process had started in Conrad’s sleep. That was meant to happen, according to his father. His presentation would use up his energy, so keeping his body asleep for the worst bits would help him conserve it til his mate arrived. He hadn’t been prepared for the flames though, the magic he didn’t know he had lashed out against him, burning his body away from the inside out. 

Not a single person in his family had magic, no one expect him. The flames grew hotter and his incoherent screams grew louder snapping him awake ahead of time. Conrad couldn’t see anything, but somehow he knew. The flames had reached for the door, snaking underneath and through the rest of the house. His father, at least, would be there soon. The man always knew what to do.

~~~   
King James‘s hand moved before the rest of him did, wrapping around the doorknob and then retracting, the shape having burnt into his hand. His heart sunk when he realised the flames wouldn’t let him get any closer. He looked at his hand, angry red flesh staring back up at him in defeat. He didn’t know what to do. 

The footsteps of the others, his wife, daughters, several servants and the Captain of the guard echoed through the hall as the mob made its way towards him. “He’s presenting.” He answered, careful not to portray his fear, his panic.   
James looked at the child curled up in his fathers arms, shaking like a leaf. He wanted to ask if the boy was alright, but he knew the signs. The boys mate was presenting.

~~~  
Rowan opened his eyes, his body still shaking and as if in a trance, stood and reached for the doorknob. He could hear the gasps, but did nothing to respond to them as he turned the knob and walked inside, closing the door behind him. He reached deep, into the reserves that awaited him after his own presentation, and let the magic flow. 

A whimper escaped his lips as he shook himself off, the heat around him being lessened by the ice that spread from where his feet touched the floor. “Conrad.” He whispered softly, making his way towards the boy as the fire burnt out around them. “It’s ok.”  
The flames moved, letting them meet. He collapsed towards the other boy, letting the heat warm him through. “It’s ok.”

~~~  
Conrad could feel the smaller person, even if he couldn’t see yet. He could hear the reassuring whispers and smell them beneath his grasp. Apples, honey and cinnamon. He whimpers softly as the pain slowly comes to a close, and let the child’s cool touch bring relief from the heat. He blinked slowly, letting ash fall from his eyelashes. “Are you ok?” He asks, wondering if the boy had any burns. 

“I’m good.” The boys voice sound relived, and a warm feeling, different to the fire, spread through his chest. “And you?”  
“I-I don’t know.”


End file.
